The present invention relates to encryption. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus of encryption using random encoding.
Image data security has recently become an important issue. An image is generally a two-dimensional data. In accordance with which, a picture of an image can be considered as a two-dimensional memory, which may comprise one or more images, and may need encryption in many applications for security reasons. Furthermore, optical encryption methods using random phase encoding have been proposed recently, see generally "Optical pattern recognition for validation and security verification," by B. 10 Javidi and J. L. Horner, Opt. Eng. 33, 1752-1756 (1994).